Cafflin Days
by FN2095
Summary: seorang mahasiswi keturunan Amerika-Asia. upaya Sakura Cafflin dalam pencarian jati dirinya. bersama Sasori Hemsword. OC everywhere :p . ooc. Read!


Disclaimer : Sakura Haruno &amp; Sasori © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : OC © penulis. Story © penulis

WARNING : OOC, ditulis tanpa riset, isi cerita semua sok tau

1

TIDAK SEPERTI BIASANYA suasana gedung fakultas ekonomi pagi ini tampak lengang dari hiruk pikuk mahasiswa. Kampus setiap harinya berisi para mahasiswa yang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing, mengerjakan tugas dari dosen ditaman gedung fakultas atau sekedar bergerombol membahas berbagai macam topik yang sama sekali tidak penting untuk dibahas. Sepi. Ya, tentu saja karena sekarang adalah hari minggu dan untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa kampus terasa begitu damai.

Saat ini aku berada jauh dari gedung fakultas, duduk dengan meyandarkan punggungku pada pohon berbatang besar yang banyak tumbuh di area taman fakultas yang luas, membuat jarak sejauh mungkin dari tempat-tempat yang berpotensi dikunjungi mahasiswa yang mangkang dari sembahyang migguan gereja dan meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku membuat keputusan yang benar berada disini.

"Hallo."

Aku mengenali suara ini.

"Terlalu cepat tiga puluh menit," balasku memandang seorang pria yang mengenakan blazer coklat yang aku berani taruhan tidak pernah dicuci semenjak pertama dibelinya. Pria yang usianya tidak jauh dariku namun berlagak dan berpenampilan seorang kakek dengan jambang yang tumbuh di sekitar dagunya.

"Kau bahkan lebih cepat enam puluh menit dariku." balasnya diikuti dengan kekehan khas lelaki renta lima puluh tahunan. '_dia sungguh menjiwai perannya sebagai kakek-kakek_.'

Kakek muda itu berjalan menuju pohon tempatku duduk menyenderkan punggung sambil menenteng tiga tumpuk buku bersampul tebal yang diikat dengan tali usang. Menyeret sepatu bertali warna hitam miliknya dan menggesekannya dengan rumput taman yang dipenuhi daun berwarna merah. Dilihat dari wajahnya, sebenarnya dia kakek muda yang lumayan tampan dengan mata sayu yang indah itu, jika dan hanya jika ia mau mengubah kiblat _fashion_-nya tentu saja.

"Kau lihat, aku berhasil meminjamnya dari Lynn," ucapnya ketika sampai didepanku seraya melemparkan buku-buku itu ke kakiku. "Sebagai gantinya aku harus mencuci celana dalamnya selama satu minggu, dan sekarang apa yang dapat kau berikan padaku, kecupan singkat yang manis mungkin?" ucap Sasori.

Sasori Hemsword. Pria yang dulu kutemui di balai perpustakaan kota dua tahun yang lalu.

SASORI LEBIH MUDA dua tahun dariku. Itu benar, aku tidak mau menutupi fakta yang sebenarnya terjadi bahwa aku memang lebih tua dari kakek muda itu. Kami berdua tidak terikat hubungan apapun, maksudku kami bukan teman ataupun sepasang kekasih walau kerap terlihat bersama. Kami tak sengaja bertemu balai perpustakaan kota dua tahun lalu dua minggu sebelum perayaan natal, ketika itu aku dengan sengaja memukul kepalanya dengan _Intermediete Accounting_ buku akuntansi yang kupinjam setelah kukira ia hendak mengutil salah buku di rak referensi. Pertemuan ajaib yang menggiring kami ke pertemuan berikutnya sampai sekarang.

Saat ini aku menginjak semseter tiga di fakultas ekonomi. Oke kau bisa menganggap fakultas paling membosankan yang pernah ada karena akupun berpikiran demikian. Aku tak mau memikirkan kenapa aku bisa berakhir disini karena saat ini aku sedang terjebak dalam kelas Management dengan Mr. Langdon.

"Well, kalian tahu kenapa Steve Jobs memakai logo apel tergigit sebagai icon brand mereka,"

Langdon melempar pertanyaan kepada mahasiswanya, suaranya terdengar sampai ke telingaku yang sedang menjatuhkan kepalaku di meja di kursi bagian belakang. Ruangan ini didesain seperti setengah podium sepak bola yang cukup menampung seratus mahasiswa, ruangan besar yang dijejali mahasiswa. Tempatku duduk kini jauh disebelah kiri dibelakang. Tidak terlalu kebelakang karena daerah itu telah dikuasai Liam si artis kampus bersama kroni-kroninya yang kejam.

Disinilah aku, sendiri ditengah keramaian, memastikan diri aman dari debat argumen bersama sang dosen. Well, kelas Mr. Langdon memang tak semembosankan itu sampai semua mahasiswa terkena wabah menguap, cukup menarik kurasa walau takkan mampu menarikku dalam debat dikelas karena aku tak mau diriku...

"Hai Sakura,"

Oh tidak lagi. Beberapa menit yang lalu aku yakin bahwa diriku tak terlihat olehnya.

Liam menuju ke kursi sebelah Rebeca Wolham yang kosong. Sikunya menekan meja dengan telapak tangannya menyangga kepalanya yang menghadap kearahku.

Well, aku hanya harus bersikap seperti biasa. Mengabaikan sikap sok kerennya, dan tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. _oh please_, bukan aku bermain susah _hard to get_ tetapi menurutku pria yang terang-terangan mendekati wanita sama sekali tidak menarik, tapi yah aku tetap harus membalas sapaannya.

"Oh. Hai. Kau tak bersama kekasih-kekasihmu?" aku menoleh ke kursi tempat teman-teman Liam biasa duduk, lalu tersenyum sambil melambai kearah mereka. Hell yeah, mereka membalasnya.

Liam tersenyum tersinggung kearahku. "sepertinya aku harus mencari kekasih baru."

Aku hanya memandangnya datar lalu mengangguk-angguk, sebal sebenarnya. Tapi aku suka ekspresiku datarku, itu membuatku keren.

Kelas diakhiri dengan Langdon menyuruh kami mewawancari staf bagian promosi dan pemasaran di perusahaan terkenal di New Jersey.

Aku memasukan catatan kecil miliku ke dalam tas selempangan coklat merk _Flow_ yang kubeli di pameran yang digelar komunitas imigran Asia dua tahun yang lalu, tidak terlihat mewah tapi cocok untuk karakterku.

Aku merasakan pergerakan di bangku sebelahku. Ternyata Liam bergegas menghampiri teman-temannya. Tak ada percakapan apapun setelah pembicaraan kami tadi. Well, aku bangga jika seorang pria bosan menggangguku. Oh yea aku memang keren.

0o0

PERNAH SUATU KETIKA teman di kelas bahasa beteriak memanggil namaku berkata bahwa ia bertemu dengan seorang gelandangan sinting yang mencari-cariku menanyai setiap orang di sepanjang koridor gedung fakultas, usut punya usut orang itu adalah Sasori, kakek muda sinting itu, ia baru saja pulang dari latihan teater di fakultasnya dan langsung menemuiku dengan alibi lupa membasuh make up dan mengganti bajunya tidak normalnya itu, menemuiku hanya untuk meminta buku filsafatnya yang tak kunjung ku kembalikan.

Membaca buku-buku filsafat, buku sastra. Mahasiswa norak yang setiap hari membawa motor vespa bututnya ke kampus, memanjangkan rambutnya dan mengagumi sosok Frederick Nietzsche. Dialah Sasori Hemsword. Sedangkan aku hanyalah mahasiswa biasa yang mengabaikan dunia sekitarku. Hanyut dalam duniaku sendiri. Membeli jus secara rutin dihari jumat setiap pulang kuliah, tidur tidak lebih dari jam delapan malam, masa bodoh dengan tugas kuliah yang membludak sementara teman satu rumah sewaku lembur sampai jam satu. Aku lebih suka bangun tengah malam daripada tidur tengah malam.

o0o

FIC COBA-COBA

FLAME DITERIMA!

Pertanyaan buat kalian nih

Apa nama pohon yang umum tumbuh di lingkungan kampus di luar negri? karena gue buta ilmu perpohonan.

Detail penggambaran tempat di ceritanya singkat gak sih?

Aku mau minta saran nama nama original character yang keren boleh?

THANK YOU


End file.
